His Love, Her Fire
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: This is the story of the fire of life that drives Rod. There was always one heart that drove him, and only one heart that keeps him going.


**Summary:** This is the story of the fire of life that drives Rod. There was always one heart that drove him, and only one heart that keeps him going.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any thing affiliated with _Threads of Fate_. I am making no profit off of this story and this story was only published for the soul enjoyment of fellow _Threads of Fate_ fans.

**Warnings: **Oc, slight OOC-ness, AU (in a way), minor character death, and one-shot  
…You Have Been Warned…

**His Love, Her Fire  
**_By:TwilightKitsune1-REBORN_

Fire, that's what comes to mind when ever his thoughts wondered to the most important woman that had been in his life. She was his fire, that bright burning light that helped him push forward even in the most difficult of times. He loved her fire for life, the way she had lived had made him envious. Yes, he had been so envious of her fire, jealous of that power she held within her. It was that strength that made him worry that one day she wouldn't need him. It was her smile that she always gave him that seemed to always assure him that he mattered a great deal to her.

Maybe it was that smile that also helped him to realize how much he truly loved her. Yes, he had first noticed her by her strength and was attracted to her by her fire. Though as time went on that attraction moved from just wanting to be close to that fire and changed to wanting to be one with the woman she was, and never letting her go. Whenever he pushed himself far beyond anyone's reach it was the woman, not the fire, that would thwack him upside his head for being so foolish. It was the woman who would pick him up when he fell below anyone's reach, and it was her words fuled by her fire that would thrust him forward. Albeit with harsh words if there was a need for a rough hand but in the end he always found himself back on his feet, back standing beside her.

She was what he needed, but when she needed him she never spoke up.

As her fire began to fade he had failed to notice it since she was still burning with life. However, she did begin to lose her strength and her stamina as time went on, but she never relinquished her smile. She continued laughing, continued smiling, and continued pushing him forward no matter how weak she became. Even when her fire began to turn to embers. He remembered what had happened on the day her fire left her and her smile finally faded. It had been late in the afternoon with the sun sinking far in the horizon. There had been a tournament that had been going on for the past three days that year. It had been on the last day of the tournament and he had been heading back from it with much of the crowd, a few talking to him. He was feeling a bit chipper since he had just beaten the last competitor and won the gold. He was thinking of buying Camilia dinner and a great gift as a celebration should be had in their honor since he knew he would not have made it there with out her.

**XxXxXxXxX Flashback XxXxXxXxX **

As the Light faded from the afternoon sky Rod walked with the crowd back into the town square, a few patting his back as others called their congratulations. He couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. It had been a hard fight but he had had the confidence to win, the fire inside him to win, as his opponent he knew lacked since he was the one walking away the victor. After all that other fighter didn't have enough heart to beat him. He looked up to the sky and saw the first star poke itself through the sky line between the night and the day. '_Such a strong willed little star_' Rod thought to himself. '_Just like Camilia… I wonder what she would want to eat tonight with my winnings._' Rod started to whistle a toneless little tune as the crowd started to thin out.

As he finally entered the center of town he saw her, just sitting there staring up at that same star he had just watched come out only moments ago. She seemed so small there, so weak and frail, so unlike her usual brilliance that outshined all those around her. Rod felt his heart clinch and knew, just looking at her now, that something was wrong and he had missed too much. He rushed to her side kneeling in front of her and taking her hands into his. His fear only grew when he felt the icy chill of her fingers, those hands that always seemed to hold warmth were frozen cold. "Camilia…" Rod whispered as her eyes took him in.

She smiled at him, her hands tightening onto his, "Come sit with me a moment Rod."

"But your hands—"

"Are cold because I forgot my gloves. Don't act as though you are an old woman. Sit next to me and watch the night come."

Rod laughed, relief flooding his heart. He was acting as though he were an old woman. "As long as you wish it."

"I wish it." she said softly and pulled him up next to her. Once he was seated she leaned against him. "This is nice."

"Sure is." Rod agreed, there hands held together and their fingers entwined.

"Promise me you'll keep moving forward no matter what happens; and no matter what the future holds you won't be too scared to move forward." Camilia said as she continued looking up in the sky watching as the second star gleamed into existence.

"As long as you're with me I know I can do anything."

"Even if I'm not with you Rod… I want you to promise."

"Why wouldn't you be with me?" Rod asked, looking down at her.

"…" Camilia said nothing at first and just looked up at him, "I can't go on forever. I mean, I'm not immortal you know." She finished with a knowing smile.

Rod felt his heart clinch again, there was something she wasn't telling him. "But—"

"Can you do that for me?"

Rod was silent for a long moment and for a while Camilia thought he wasn't going to promise until he finally nodded. "I promise."

She smiled and looked up at the sky again and saw as the third star came out and the sky became darker. "Also, don't forget to promise to follow you heart and keep it strong and true."

"You think I of all people need to promise that?" Rod said with an off handed laugh, becoming more and more uncomfortable with their conversation. There had to be something she wasn't saying.

"It's always those that have the strongest heart that are also the ones that have to be the most careful on their path." Camilia said taking a deep breath. "Their heart's bruise so easily."

"Now you're talking silly." Rod said not understanding. "But I'll promise anyway."

She leaned against his side, her hand squeezed his for only a second before it went lax again. She laid her head against his shoulder and he felt her body give a slight tremor but before he could say anything he heard her saying something again. "If you keep these promises for me Rod, I will always be at your side and in your heart." Her voice was no louder then a whisper.

He didn't reply quickly, the stars coming out quicker then before, the sky dark and the moon bright. "If you promise that you'll keep to those words if I keep to those promises, then I will…"

She smiled and nodded, "It's a deal."

As they sat there, their hands holding one another's, they just watched the night sky. Soon though, after they had finished talking, she closed her eyes and her smile slipped from her face as her fire died out.

On that night that amazing fire left her body and since then has burned brightly around Rod and in his heart. He has kept all his promises and so has she.

**-END-**

**A/N: **That ends my Threads of Fate fanfiction… Been a while since I've done one of these but I've actually had this one laying around for a while... I just kinda lost it. I hope I did alright on it. I couldn't remember Rod's "old lady's" name so I gave her the name Camilia (that was the OC warning if you were wondering). It just popped in my head and I thought it worked so don't quote me on her name. Also I know she doesn't die, and that she is very much alive in the video game I just wanted to give Rod that tear jerker past… I wrote this story because this is how my mind played their last moments together (if she had died and in my mind she did... So in this story she is dead.)

Don't forget to R&R! and tell me what you think =3


End file.
